


7:06

by TheodoorTheStranger



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff without Plot, i wrote this for me but y'all can read it too i guess /j, less than 1k words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheodoorTheStranger/pseuds/TheodoorTheStranger
Summary: Perfect evening for a bit of movie watching, with it being a rainy night at Hereford. Besides, what else could they do?A lot actually, a majority of everything is inside. But that’s besides the point. It’s a good excuse to have a lazy night shared between the two of them.
Relationships: Yumiko "Hibana" Imagawa/Lucia "Glacier" Kensington, Yumiko "Hibana" Imagawa/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	7:06

**Author's Note:**

> obligatory apology - this is unedited as it was just a quick little 1k thing for one of my friends (A_Ravens_Flight) that will never be edited. that and im a half decent writer at best lmao.
> 
> also, thanks IncorrectValk for having an OC with just the best fashion for a chaotic lesbian.

Sitting with her back to the arm of the couch and legs laid out on the rest of it with her shoulder pressed against her girlfriend’s chest, it was a rather cozy position for the two of them. Or at least, cozier than they normally got with one another. Especially with one of Yumiko’s arms draped around the other’s shoulders and going through her hair from the back forwards. Yumiko’s gaze was mostly fixed on Lucia’s lips while she watched her drone on about the movie they were watching, although she mostly had tuned it out by now. Didn’t nearly have as much interest in whatever shitty slasher they were watching as she did about her girlfriend.

Felt nice to finally be able to call her a girlfriend officially. Worrywart kept pestering Yumiko to not do that for the longest time out of fear of somebody catching on, like they weren’t obviously a couple with how hot Lucia’s face got when they were with one another.

“Your hair’s gotten longer Luc.” She hummed approvingly, interrupting the momentum of Lucia’s chatter as she ran her hand back through the new length along the back of her girlfriend’s head, messing up the rest of the little symmetry she had going. “Looks good on you.”

There was a strangled gasp noise from the woman sitting beside her, almost like she was either offended, choking back laughter or a bit of both. “Implying everything doesn’t look good on me, eh Sparks?” Lucia asked with a jokingly accusatory tone, gently pushing her hand away as she started fixing it again. “Bet’cha I could wear some ugly ass jeans and a tank and you’d still be into it. Maybe even something from Kody’s closet.”

Yumiko rolled her eyes with a smile as she placed her hand back in its spot, starting to run it through again. Not like she was wrong, just irritated her that she was right. “Implying I like you a bit better with this hair you got going on now. Definitely don’t have the charm to pull off Kody’s clothes though.” She clarified with a bit of a teasing jab.

“Alright, damn, come for my throat under my roof then.” Lucia leaned her head against the other woman’s hand, a wide grin on her face. It was fun to have that back and forth with Yumiko, even though it could’ve been mistaken as them insulting one another from an outsider’s perspective. “Gonna bite again if I keep on with my talking?”

“Maybe if you ask nicely.” She responded curtly, tilting her head to the side and going back to staring at her girlfriend with a practiced look of calm while the other’s face started visibly heating up. As much as she wanted to fluster her more, would've been pushing the limits of what she could get away with. Probably was going to happen anyways with how absurdly easy it was to get her beet red.

A longwinded laugh came from Lucia as she looked down at her in an effort to play off the comment. "Got a better line than that or we just running with overused ones?" She teased, already prepping a handful to retort with.

"Well, do  _ you  _ have a better line that's not 'overused'?"

She made a visible effort of trying to think hard with a scrunched up face; eyes closed to narrow slits, nose wrinkled up, bottom lip sucked in to the point you could only see about a third of it. "For a moment, I’m captivated. He’s seducing me with his eyes. A nervous flutter swims through my stomach. I can feel my heartbeat in my throat. Pounding. Constricting. I swallow hard.” She quipped, a smug smile creeping across her face as she finished.

“Oh shit, you can be romantic after all.”

“Piss off. It’s a book line, not mine.”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t find it romantic.” She continued to tease, knowing full well she was beginning to reach the breaking point with Lucia but desperately wanting to keep the interaction between them up.

Lucia looked like she wanted to respond to it with something, anything besides silence, but she didn’t. Instead, her face just flared up more as her eyebrows knitted together.

“Miss ‘Got a Bunch of Underused Lines’ coming up short now that it’s not going her way?”

There was a long pause of silence between them before Lucia. “Of all the problems and complications in my life, I had not expected love to be one of them.” She quipped another line out. It was easier to use other people’s words instead of her own, even if the context didn’t line up. Not like Yumiko would find out anytime soon anyways.

“Definitely one of your better ones.”

“Wh- ‘Cuse me, what do you mean one of my better ones? They’re all good.” She retorted. Yumiko couldn’t help but roll her eyes at the woman’s confidence in herself. “Especially that ‘Romance offers ho-”

She was cut off by being pushed into a kiss by the woman in her lap that made her tense up, more from the suddenness than the actual act. It took her a second to loosen up before leaning into it, shoulders drooping and an inaudible sigh of relief coming from Yumiko.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> none of those quotes were used in their proper context but here is the list of where they are from:
> 
> "For a moment, I’m captivated. He’s seducing me with his eyes. A nervous flutter swims through my stomach. I can feel my heartbeat in my throat. Pounding. Constricting. I swallow hard.” - A Whisper to a Scream by Lauren Hammond
> 
> "Of all the problems and complications in my life, I had not expected love to be one of them.” - Crying Bloody Murder by Stacie Evans
> 
> "Romance offers hope in the darkest hours." - Ghost Town by Rachel Caine


End file.
